1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing a more convenient e-book reading environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, an e-book reading in a mobile terminal is generalized. In this case, the e-book is a special format of a file that can be viewed via a portable device (e.g., mobile phone, PMP, PDA, etc.). In general, an e-book means a special format of a file in which a DRM function is loadable for copyright protection rather than such a universal file format as a text file. Occasionally, the e-book supports a memo function, a lining function, a search function and the like in general in accordance with an e-book solution. However, as an e-book is normally implemented in a manner that a text is displayed on such a predetermined background as a white background and the like, it is unable to provide various visual effects. Moreover, user's customizing is impossible.